My Savior
by shyvioletgirl
Summary: A small scene between Sherlock and Molly after Moriarty's return.


**My Savior: A Sherlolly Scene**

Since Moriarty's return I've had her ensconced in my flat at 221B Baker Street. I told myself it was for her safety, but if I was truly honest it was for my own sanity. She could save me in ways that no one else could. There was something about her that gave me a strength that even I didn't know I possessed. She quieted my mind, keeping me focused. I have done everything wrong when it comes to her, and yet, she is always there to catch me when I fall. In saving me she has become the one person I know I'll always need; that I'll always want.

John might be a great friend but somehow that's not really what I need any longer. I seem to need and want something more than mere companionship. Plus John has a different life now, one that I am only partially involved in these days. While I miss having him here, his isn't the only life that has changed over the past three years.

All that time I spent trying to dismantle Moriarty's network it was Molly I wished was with me; that I wanted to get home to the most. I left her here with a burden I never wanted her to have to carry. She is strong and deserves more than any of us have ever given her, especially me.

Standing in the doorway to my bedroom I watch her sleep, thinking about every moment that I could have changed things with her. Slowly she opens her eyes, eyes that could always see what no one else was capable of seeing. I don't know how she does it or how she has ingrained herself so deeply into my mind, but she has and I'm thankful for her presence there. Her voice is always there leading me to the right path; keeping me safe.

"Sherlock, why are you staring at me?" she questions her eyes still filled with sleep.

"I was just thinking. I didn't mean to wake you," I say, still watching her. I take in every detail from the way her hair is laying haphazardly around the pillow, the way she folded her petite hands under her cheek, and how her slight body could take up most of the far side of the bed. She looked peaceful despite the terror that could be waiting for us in the coming days.

"It's alright. Did you want to lie down? I could take the couch or John's old room instead."

"No, stay," I say walking over to the bed, sitting down.

"Okay," the reply comes with a bit of a tremble in her voice. Her nervous nature is somewhat enduring and something that I am glad I can still evoke in her.

"How do you do it Molly?" I ask needing to understand.

"Do what?"

"Save me."

"I don't understand. What do you mean I save you?" She's looking at me with concern, as if she's trying to figure out what it is exactly I'm trying to say.

"Every time I'm in trouble you're there to catch me, to save me. You do so much for me and I don't understand why." I lay down next to her never taking my eyes from hers.

"Maybe it's because I can see what's inside you. You have this amazing gift and you are a wonderful person even when you're being a complete arse." She smiles a little as she says this. "I see all your brilliance and it's incredible what you're capable of, and what you do for the world every day. And yet I see all of that vulnerability that you try to hide. I love you for all of your complexities and imperfections, and would do anything for you," she looks at me with her eyes full of worry at her words. And now I've made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I just don't understand how you can see me the way you do, that you can feel anything but contempt for me. You are this amazing woman who I have taken advantage of at every turn and you've saved me twice now.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was shot you were there in my mind palace telling me what to do. You saved me and you didn't even know it. You, Molly Hooper, are the voice inside my head." At my words she smiles.

I notice a tear silently roll down her cheek and as I brush my thumb across her cheek to wipe it away she holds my hand there leaning into it. I realize just how much she has come to mean to me. The fact that I can lie here next to her speaks volumes. I want to tell her just how special she is to me, which means I need to choose my next words carefully. Words of sentiment are not really my area, but she deserves to know. However, before I get the chance to say them she leans towards me to brush a light kiss across my lips. The ghost of a kiss that leaves me wanting another, but I know now is not the time to press for more.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" she asks before placing her head on my chest; my arms automatically embracing her small form.

"I've always believed that caring is a disadvantage so I'm not very good with emotions or saying the right words when I need to. I'm not good with much of anything if it doesn't involve some sort of puzzle."

"That's not true Sherlock. Even if you don't see it, I do," she manages before falling back to sleep in my arms. I find myself wrapping them around her a little tighter before placing a kiss on the top of her head. I want to keep her here just like this for as long as possible; I don't want the real world to intrude on this little moment of happiness that I've found.

"I love you Molly Hooper, my savior," I whisper as she sleeps.


End file.
